


a soft whisper

by laurelsalexis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: Nothing is okay.





	a soft whisper

**Author's Note:**

> From a ways to say I love you prompt basically.
> 
> #14. A whisper in the ear
> 
> In my head, this is set sometime in 2x22. No spoilers, obviously, and basically like no plot.

Nothing is okay. 

From the Black Hood to the election to the Ghoulies. Riverdale is turned upside down and nothing is okay. Even things between them are broken, almost in the deepest of ways, nearly unable to come back from them. It’s not easy. Not simple. Not anything but soul crushing, heart breaking pain that both F.P. and Alice are doing their best to survive. 

Survival is something they both know well. 

They are surviving, just barely, always on the brink of something. Worlds that are apart, yet, are so entirely entangled like they have been since they were nothing but mere kids. Now they have kids that things are way worse for and nothing feels as if it’ll ever be okay for anyone again. 

It makes him want to drink. He doesn’t. Knows it’s a slippery slope and he won’t do that to his kid.  _Kids_. The one dead and the one he doesn’t get to see. It’s all some fucked up tragedy that is Shakespeare worthy. 

The kids are in school when she comes into Pop’s. Neither of them say anything as she sits down at the counter. He gets her a cup of coffee and he stares, leaning on the counter, thinking of everything he won’t say. What neither of them will say. 

Her wedding ring is gone. That’s about right. She’s putting on some fake smile and even faker look, not even bothering to dress herself in anything like she had before everything. There’s no snakeskin shirt and there’s no leather jacket on top. Rather she looks ever the reporter in her light grey suit, the purple of her shirt standing out, especially in the dim lights of the diner. He’s in his uniform and they look so mismatched it’d bring humor if there lives had any to spare.

They don’t. 

He only stares at her until she pulls out her laptop and writes something. At least she still has her job, if nothing else. Even if it’s under the thumb of Hiram Lodge. That makes the two of them. They’ll probably both be fired by the day’s end given his takeover and raw hatred of them both. It’s not explicit but he knows. He’s always known. 

There’s a lot he’s an idiot about but Hiram is not one of them.

He cleans up and tends to a few other customers before his shift is up. He has shit to do and as much as he’d stay there in an understanding silence with Alice the Serpents are a fucking mess at the moment and they need him.

Need her, really. 

He doesn’t have the heart to ask it of her and to fuck her life up even more so he moves to the back and grabs his stuff. He puts the Serpent jacket on and has the helmet to his motorcycle in his hand as he slips out the front. 

Before he can actually get anywhere Alice is standing next to him. Perfectly timed. She looks down at him as he sits, eyeing her carefully as she looks at him, confident, yet, still so damn quiet. 

“The woods.” Is all she tells him before getting into her car.

F.P. nods as he puts the helmet on and meets her just where she says. It’s a spot they frequented as teenagers and it’s still the same. Private and quiet. Away from all the bullshit that floods him. 

But really, he knows exactly what it is.

There are no trips down memory lane. 

It doesn’t take him long to end up in her car with her on top of him. Her blouse is open just enough so he can mark down her chest with his teeth. Her skirt is pushed up just enough, panties pushed to the side, he’s inside of her and couldn’t be more grateful for the way she feel like a comfort he desperately needed around him. 

There’s no real need to be out there. The kids are gone but their places are tainted. With fights and tears. Memories of spouses and kids. Out there it’s just them and that’s all they need. 

She holds onto him with an iron grip as she rides him. 

It feels like they are teenagers with so much that tells them they are anything but teenagers. It doesn’t make any of the aches go away, it simply makes them more bearable. Things are as they are and it is what it is. 

But she’s there and her breath is heavy on his own. It’s good, quiet,  _heavy_ , but still so damn good. He needs this. They need this. So fucking much. To just be there, together, for what it’s worth. They are there. They are finding themselves together and apart. 

It’s different now. He knows it. They are changed in ways that have only driven them closer together and ways that they cannot be driven apart. Not again. The need each other. 

She kisses him before he can speak anything. As if she senses there is something he wants to get out. He doesn’t fight her. Instead he just gives them what they both want, need, and allows for them to fall apart together so effortlessly. 

The calm nature about them both won’t last much longer so they hold onto it as tightly as they can.

Back in high school he’d always slip off so instantly. Now he doesn’t, not when he knows he doesn’t need to. Rather, he lets her climb off of him, adjusting herself, seating herself next to him. She leans her head on his shoulder, his arm moving around her, playing with the ends of her curls.

It’s the only peace they will get for the foreseeable future. 

Back when they were teenagers he used to wonder what it would be like to run away together, get the hell out of Riverdale, find something new,  _different_. He wonders that as they settle together and listen to the sounds of the wooded area behind them. 

It’s impossible. There lives are in Riverdale and will always be so. For better or for worse. As long as they are together he doesn’t think it’ll matter. They’ll be okay. They’ll always be okay. 

Maybe that’s a prayer more than anything he truly knows. 

He turns his head so he can look at her. “I love you.” He whispers, unable to help himself. As if the words come blurting out. Only he’s been holding them in. Not for long. Just recently. Everything that has happened only reminding him of what and  _who_ are important. 

“Make a guy cum and suddenly he loves you.” She deadpans as she reaches for his hand. She leans up, just enough, nuzzling at the line of his jaw. “I love you, too.” She whispers, so softly, but she whispers it ever the same. “You and me.  _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
